The Final Rider
by LivingLegends
Summary: Adopted from JasutinxKera. Eragon has rescued the egg from Galbatorix but got captured in the process. Yugi duels a nameless man and gets sent to the World of Eragon. How will he get back and what will happen while he is stuck there?
1. Prologue

Author's notes:

Yes I am aware that I have one story up at the moment but that is beside the point. I got the idea that Yugi should be like a Dragon Rider in The Book of Shadows but I wasn't sure how to make that possible and then JasutinxKera put The Final Rider up for adoption.

I could have written my own but I had so many ideas for this (even though it wasn't mine) before JasutinxKera put it up for adoption that I just had to adopt it when she did put it up and I thought, "… Prequel to the Book of Shadows." This will explain why Yugi is a DR in that fanfic without me having to put an explanation as to why. Plus I need to rewrite the summary to BOS.

I have more than one idea for a YGO/HP fanfic and I got them mixed up. Plus I need to rewrite the first chapter … again. Again cause I deleted it the first time and now cause it's choppy/jumpy, and redundant or whatever. Either way it doesn't flow.

Okay enough of me talking. You can get to reading now.

* * *

Mind link talk: _la la la _(slash marks and dialog will tell who is talking)

/Yugi to Yami/

//Yami to Yugi//

^Riders to Dragons^

Dragons to Riders

People thinking to themselves: _la la la_

_

* * *

  
_

The Final Rider (Adopted from JasutinxKera)

Prologue

Eragon pressed himself against the wall as another guard passed nearby thankful for the invisibility spell once more. '_I thought stealing the last dragon egg was going to be difficult, not annoying._' Eragon thought to himself, a bit frustrated he couldn't get the egg faster.

Eragon saw his chance when the guards went to change shifts. He ran silently to the door to the room where the egg was being kept. He placed himself out of the way and proceeded to check for any spells that could alert Galbatorix if the door was opened. Finding none, he unlocked the door and slipped in. He closed and locked the door behind him so he wouldn't raise suspicion and dropped the invisibility spell to save energy.

The egg was on a large, black silky pillow. The egg in question was a dark purple with spider webbing lines that shifted to all colors in the flickering torchlight. Eragon carefully picked up the egg and slipped it into the bag he brought with him. He turned and walked back to the door and prepared to leave. '_Getting in was relatively easy; getting out, however, not so much._' Eragon thought.

He listened at the door. Hearing nothing, he unlocked the door and slipped out. He ran quickly and quietly down the corridor that he first traversed to get to the egg, passing a corridor that led to some storage rooms. He came to a corner and, before looking to see if anyone was in that hall, he stepped past the corner … straight into view of his half-brother Murtagh who was going to retrieve the egg for Galbatorix.

A look of surprise crossed his face seeing Eragon in the castle. Murtagh saw the bulge in his bag and immediately drew Zar'roc. "Put the egg back, brother," Murtagh all but growled.

Eragon cursed himself for not checking the hallway or using the invisibility spell. He didn't have Brisinger with him to defend himself. "No," Eragon said loudly while thinking to himself, '_Okay, I take it back. Now getting the egg is difficult._' He turned to run back down the corridor and into the corridor he passed first getting the egg. He heard Murtagh curse loudly before following him. Eragon wished—not for the first time—that Saphira was closer so that he could tell her what he was going to do.

Murtagh ran after Eragon wondering, '_What is he doing and what is he going to do? This corridor is a dead end_.' He saw Eragon turn and run into the corridor that led to some storage rooms and quickly followed him.

Eragon ran into a room that was almost empty and held the egg over him. The words formed on his lips just as Murtagh ran in the room. Murtagh's eyes widened and he lunged as if to grab the egg, but it was too late. There was a large flash of light and a loud bang which brought the guards running. The egg was gone and Eragon was unconscious.

Murtagh snapped to the guards, "Drug him and put him in the dungeon. I'll deal with him later." As the guards went to complete their orders, Murtagh departed to send a message to Galbatorix as he was not at the castle and wouldn't be back for about another month.

* * *

And that is the prologue. Please review and let me know what you think. I will get started on the next chapter this weekend or it will be up by the weekend. I might have a little trouble on one of the scenes so a friend is coming over (possibly) this weekend to assist. She signed below. And I am looking for a beta reader if any one is willing to help just tell me in a review or PM (PM preferred).

Aya likes :3


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Notes:

Sorry for the long wait. Writer's block hit me like a ton of bricks. As it is I am going to be rewriting the first chapter to BOS to fit with this better or I just create a different sequel and just make BOS its own universe. I am just glad that I finally dug myself out from under the pile and recuperated from having my spleen crushed. -.- so yeah. On to the next chapter! Oh and once summer ends I am going to be juggling school and work … maybe work if I can find a job anyway. Last year of school so I definitely can't slack off.

Don't expect me to get the personalities completely right for all of the characters in this but I will try my best and this takes place after Brisingr.

Mind link talk

/Yugi to Yami/

/Yami to Yugi/

Riders to Dragons

Dragons to Riders

People thinking to themselves: 'la la la'

The Final Rider

Chapter 1

Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Tristan walked out of Domino High on a glorious sunny day … well, Yugi and Tea walked. Joey and Tristan ran out yelling at the top of their lungs, "summer vacation is finally here!" They were all happily anticipating a summer without an egomaniac trying to take over the world. Last year with Dartz and the Orichalcos was enough.

"Those two will never grow up, will they?" Tea asked Yugi with a smile on her face as she watched Joey and Tristan run toward the Kame game shop.

"Nope," Yugi said smiling, "But you have to admit they make life more interesting."

Tea laughed answering, "True."

Joey and Tristan stopped running and turned towards Yugi and Tea yelling as they did so, "Come on ya slow pokes! It's summer vacation so let's enjoy it while it lasts! Now on to Burger World!"

"I'm just happy we don't have any school for a while." Yugi said as he and Tea caught up with Joey and Tristan.

"Yeah but we still have that homework." Tea said with an informative tone.

"Don't remind me!" Yugi groaned.

"Tea, its summer vacation! It's illegal to mention the "HW" word." Joey said while Tristan nodded his head agreeing with Joey.

"But I thought that you liked school." Tea said teasingly, Yugi and the others just groaned again.

"Tea, you know that I hate school, I would much rather be dueling." Yugi said calmly.

"Why does your life revolve around Duel Monsters Yugi?" Tea asked tilting her head with a touch of confusion.

"Well, I guess one part would be, it's what I'm best at, another is that I have a five thousand year old spirit living inside me, and that's what he's best at." Yugi said calmly.

"Oh, yeah, how could I forget?" Tea said tapping Yugi's Millennium Puzzle and laughing good-naturedly.

Yugi smiled and headed down the street in the direction of Burger World as he discussed a Duel Monsters tournament with Joey with Tea and Tristan following calmly.

"I challenge you to a duel!"

Yugi and the others jumped and spun around, and standing behind them was a man with long brown hair and dark green eyes. He was wearing dark blue jeans, black boots, and a black turtleneck. Around his neck hung a silver dragon twisted into a G. He had a Duel Disk strapped to his arm and a determined expression on his face.

"Who are you, and why do you want to duel me?" Yugi asked suspiciously, he didn't trust this guy for some reason.

"My name is unimportant, and the reason I want to duel you is known only to me and my king." Yugi narrowed his eyes, now he really didn't trust this guy.

"Your king?" Yugi asked fishing for information.

"That is unimportant right now also."

"Fine, I'll duel you!" Yugi took his Duel Disk out of his backpack and strapped it onto his arm. He dropped his backpack to the side and the Duel Disk life point counter lit up to four thousand.

/Do you want me to duel Yugi?/ Yami asked.

/No thanks, I'm fine for now./ Yugi said smiling.

Duel Starts here. Skip if you want.

(This is a duel between Aya and me. I am putting it in place of a duel between Yugi and the stranger he beats. I adjusted the rules for my younger brother and sister to make it easier for them and it was by these rules Aya learned the basics. I see this duel as her graduation [Aya: Where's my cap and gown? D: ] as she beat me without using Final Countdown, put together strategies and defended them. Hope you enjoy and perhaps learn of strategies that you can use. She went first. Though a lot of the dialogue is going in as I write this because I just wrote down everything visible to the both of us so the cards we have in our hands aren't visible until we play them. Just like the facedown cards.)

Starting Life Points

Aya: 10,000

LL: 10,000

Aya draws a card to add to her current five. "I'll place three monsters in face down defense mode and end my turn."

"My go then." I draw a card to add to my current five and I switch three cards in my hand for three cards in my side deck. (If anyone knows how to correctly use the side deck let me know because I am not sure I am right.) "I place two monsters in face down defense mode, three cards face down and I activate Ookazi and end my turn."

Current Life Points

Aya: 10,000 → 9,200 (-800)

LL: 10,000

Aya draws from her deck. "I place one monster in face down defense mode and end my turn."

I draw from my deck. "I place one card face down and end my turn."

Aya draws. "I place one monster in face down defense mode and end my turn."

I draw. "I place one card face down and end my turn."

Aya draws. "I place one card in face down and activate Eye of Truth and Bad Reaction to Simochi. Your turn."

I draw Tribute to the Doomed. "I drew a spell so I loose 1,000 points. I flip summon my two Princess of Tsurugi. You take 3000 points of damage."

Current Life Points

Aya: 9,200 → 6,200 (-3000)

LL: 9,000

Aya draws after glaring. "I activate Ookazi and flip summon my own Princess of Tsurugi. Your turn again."

CLPs

Aya: 6,200

LL: 9,000 → 5,700 (-3300)

I draw while glaring. "I summon the Spirit Reaper in defense mode and end my turn."

Aya draws. "I activate the Pot of Greed." Aya switches one card in her hand with one in her side deck. "I'll activate Shadow Spell against your Spirit Reaper. Due to the effect of Spirit Reaper it is automatically destroyed."

I send my Spirit Reaper to the graveyard and draw Monster Reborn. "Another spell and another 1,000 points of damage." I trade one card in my hand with one card in my side deck. "I'll activate my own Pot of Greed." I switch two cards in my hand for two cards in my side deck. "I'll place one card face down, one monster in face down defense mode and end my turn."

CLPs

Aya: 6,200

LL: 5,700 → 4,700 (-1000)

Aya draws. "I activate Poison of the Old Man and increase my life points by 1,200."

CLPs

Aya: 6,200 → 7,400 (+1200)

LL: 4,700

I draw and switch with my side deck. "I place one monster in face down defense mode and I activate Remove Trap to destroy your Bad Reaction to Simochi."

Aya flips a card on her side of the field. "I counter your Remove Trap with Dust Tornado."

"And I counter your Dust Tornado with Mystical Space Typhoon."

"Close but no cigar. I counter your Mystical Space Typhoon with another Dust Tornado."

I growl. "Foiled for now. I end my turn."

Aya smirks and draws and switches the card for one in her side deck. "I place one card face down on the field and end my turn." With this Aya begins to text a buddy of hers.

I draw and switch a card in my side deck. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon."

Aya nonchalantly flips a card on her field to reveal her own Mystical Space Typhoon and continues to text gaining a smirk.

I growl again. "Yeah, yeah just go."

Aya grins, draws and switches it for a card in her side deck. "I place one card face down and I flip summon Princess of Tsurugi dealing 2,500 points of damage to you. With this I end my turn."

CLPs

Aya: 7,400

LL: 4,700 → 2,200 (-2500)

I grimace whilst drawing before switching it for a card in my side deck. "I activate Remove Trap on your Bad Reaction to Simochi again."

"And I counter again with Dust Tornado."

"Thus ending my turn. Go."

"My thanks. Probably wishing you hadn't taught me so well now aren't you." Aya draws while I shake my head grinning. She switches for a card in her side deck. "I activate Just Desserts dealing 2000 points of damage."

CLPs

Aya: 7,400

LL: 2,200 → 200 (-2000)

I blink. Aya grins before asking, "So. What's the score?"

"Seventy-four hundred to two hundred. If I draw a spell card then you win. And with that I probably just jinxed myself."

I draw and pause looking at the card in my hand. Mage Power. A spell card as well as one of my favorite though not at that moment. I flip the card and say to Aya, "Well. I did jinx myself and congratulations on finally winning a duel on skills and strategies rather than just locking me down waiting for my deck to run out or using Final Countdown."

Aya gapes. "You mean … I finally won won?" At my nod she screams, "YES! Hey, DinoGuy2000 (my younger brother's pen name on here.) I won!"

Duel ends here.

"Yay Yugi!" Tea cheered.

"Alright Yug'! Show 'em who's the top dog 'round these parts!" Joey shouted enthusiastically.

"That's the way to do it!" Tristan yelled as he shot his fist in the air.

Yugi jumped, he had forgotten that they were there.

"Next time think twice before challenging me." Yugi said.

"You will be sorry for defeating me." The man said quietly but loud enough for Yugi to hear.

"What?" Yugi asked, but suddenly the ground beneath his feet disappeared and he was falling into darkness faintly aware of his friends calling his name.

"What did you do to him?" Tea demanded of the man.

"I sent him to a little place that you can't get to without the proper magic." The man said evilly.

Tea stared at the place Yugi had been standing in a moment before.

"Bring my little buddy back right now!" Joey yelled getting ready to pummel the man for what he did.

"I can't," The man said airily before he disappeared.

Well that is that then. Sorry it took so long. Chapters 3 and 4 should be done within the next week or so. I have them planned out. I just need to write in the finer details.


	3. Chapter 2

Notes from the author:

If it makes you, all happy I started on this the moment I uploaded the last chapter. If anyone notices, any grammar mistakes let me know because I am very bad at catching them. Spelling I am good at along with vocabulary but grammar … no way. This chapter is where things take a bit of a turn. Sort of, though I am absolutely going to love the next chapter. It has my own little twist and one that I have been planning for quite some time. If you see any errors let me know.

I read something recently and had to put this. This will NOT be Yaoi. The sequel on the other hand might be. I am not sure yet but there is a very good possibility that it will be Yaoi. You do not have to read it because this can stand on its own and continue in the direction that the canon took. However, if you are up to reading Yaoi or like it then, by all means, stick around and hound on me to update.

Mind link talk

/Yugi to Yami/

/Yami to Yugi/

Riders to Dragons

Dragons to Riders

People thinking to themselves: 'la la la'

The Final Rider

Chapter 2

The first thing Yugi became aware of when he came to was that he was lying on something soft and there was a soft warm bit of light shining on him. Opening his eyes and sitting up he realized he was in the clearing of a forest …, that the Millennium Puzzle was now the size of a quarter down along with the chain it was on, and he was no longer wearing his school uniform.

He now wore plain black leather boots, loose black pants, a white shirt and a black sleeveless vest and two swords all topped by a long, black traveling cloak. One was a katana strapped to his belt on his left side and a scimitar strapped on his back with the hilt at his left shoulder and the end of the sheath at the right side of his hip and had a rucksack on over the sheath of the scimitar all of which lay under the cloak. The cloak did not impede the hilt of the scimitar however. \I guess it would be to much to hope for that you know where we are now Yami, because apparently we need swords. \ Yugi asked Yami through the mind link.

That man was a sore loser to send us here. Let us hope that we do not have to use those swords. / Yami replied as he came out of the shrunken Millennium Puzzle in spirit form to observe the surroundings.

\I am glad that what we fell through provided us with supplies. \ Yugi said as he took off the rucksack and opened it to dig through it. In it he found a great deal of jerky and some apples, a pouch of money with an explanation of the currency, a spare set of clothes like the set he wore now along with a couple of black traveling cloaks, and a few daggers.

However, the pack seemed to have more room than what there really was and was rather light considering the amount of things in it. Yugi took one of the daggers and put it in his right boot while he tucked another into his vest and drew the swords he now possessed to examine them.

Even though the sheaths were rather plain, the swords were works of art. The light glimmered off the seemingly yin-yang swords. Where as the scimitar's shard edge was a vibrant yet dark purple with the dull edge being a white that shifted in the colors of the Aurora Borealis the katana was the exact opposite with the colors reversed when it came to the sharp and dull edges of the blades.

The hilts were the same way. The scimitar's hilt was bold and stood out with a smooth triple twist silver spiral that wrapped around a solid piece of black spinel. The cross guard was two smooth double twist silver spiral that twisted around solid pieces of black spinel on either side of the hilt and on the ends of the hilt and cross guard were round stones of umbra sapphires.

The hilt of the katana on the other hand was quiet and subtle with a whole, smooth, uninterrupted silver ring that had a design made of thin metal wires. The wire weaved around diamond shards and color-changing sapphire fragments in the shape of oriental clouds and the wind inside of the ring connecting it to the hilt.

\I cannot believe how light these swords are and how much work apparently went into them. \ Yugi remembered a fact from some of the history books he read and pulled out a couple of his hairs. He drew them one at a time across either blade and cut the hairs without pressing down. \Sharp too.\

/They look extremely well made with few or no flaws and it does not look like they will break easily. So less for us to worry about the-/ Yami was cut of by a loud bang and bright flash of light behind them.

Yami took control just as Yugi spun around to see what caused the disturbance. Yami drew the katana with his left hand so that the dull edge of the blade ran down along his arm to act as a guard and the scimitar with his right so he could attack. Yami saw a bit of smoke rising up from the grass at the edge of the clearing. Frowning slightly Yami slowly approached to see smooth oval stone in burnt patch of grass.

Yami poked with the end of the scimitar. /Well. It does not seem to be harmful. However, a magical aura seems to encompass the entire stone. / Yami concluded to Yugi.

\So … should we take it with us or leave it here? \ Yugi questioned.

Yami sheathed the swords and picks up the stone. The stone had the same colors as the swords they possessed. There were vibrant dark purple spots and white spider-webbing lines that shifted in the colors of the Aurora Borealis. /It matches our swords so I say we keep it. It might be something important because of the magical aura. / Yami replied calmly to Yugi. Yami put the stone into their rucksack.

\ Yugi asked motioning in the direction the smoke was coming from.

/Well it doesn't look to be a lot of smoke like with an out of control fire so if I had to guess I would say it was coming from a controlled fire which means people./ Yami said. /They might be able to tell us our location and how to get back home. /

Yugi nodded in agreement and vanished into the puzzle as Yami headed in the direction of the smoke. Yami walked through streams, climbed down a cliff face twice his height and maneuvered through the thicket of trees. Yami stopped every now and then to orient himself and adjust his course if need be.

The sun was beginning to set as they reached the outskirts of a large clearing at the bottom of a slight hill and saw the camp. Yami decided how they acted before revealing himself. Approaching silently, he hid behind some nearby boulders and shrubs. Yami while he could not hear what they were saying he saw mostly men and their clothes were a combination of ragged and extremely well made with random bits of fancy jewelry thrown in.

/Just our luck is not it, a camp of bandits. We could give them everything we have and they would never help us. / Yami said to Yugi as he inwardly sighed so he would give away where he was hiding.

\Which means we back away quietly and find some place to hide for the night. Until we know, what direction they are going in we will not be able to travel with fear of running into them. \ Yugi replied with a small frown.

Just as Yami was getting ready to get away and find a place to hide as Yugi had suggested, one of the bandits smacked a little girl, yelling at her as she pulled a large pot into view. Yami paused watching as she served the bandits before they grabbed her by the arm and threw her away. Judging by the look her face she did not expect food and was used to this kind treatment.

The bandits finished eating quickly and one bandit stalked up to her and grabbed her by the hair. He drug her to the outskirts of the camp, coming dangerously close to where Yami was hiding and tied her hands together with some rope before tying it to a larch branch she wouldn't be able to reach.

\No one should suffer treatment like that. \ Yugi directed at Yami as the little girl sat down as close to the tree and as far away from the bandits as she possibly could. /If we are careful, we can free her. /

/Where would she go? I doubt she could come with us, as we do not even know where we are going. / Yami replied though he felt the same as Yugi for the way the bandits for treating a child like that.

\Well we cannot leave her here. Who knows what might happen to her. \ Yugi replied.

/You have a point there. Alright we'll free her but we wait until they have gone to sleep before we even attempt to do so,/ Yami answered as he settled into a comfortable position that still allowed him to be able to react and move quickly. /Rest, Aibou, I will wake you when it is time to move. /

Yugi acquiesced and receded into his soul room. Yami began planning on where to walk to get to the girl, how to free the girl and get away from the camp without being detected.

A few hours later, after sunset, most of the camp was asleep. A few guards patrolled the edges of the camp looking for intruders. The girl had even managed to fall asleep though Yami could tell it was not restful or very comfortable for her. Yami shifted and slipped out of his hiding place staying low to the ground and nudged Yugi with his mind to wake him.

\ Yugi asked wanting to confirm.

/Time to move. Come out of the puzzle and alert me for when the guards look this way. / Yami said as he practically lay down on the ground to army crawl towards girl.

Yugi nodded and began to watch the guards as Yami crawled to the tree would be between him and the sight of the guards. Yami edged around the tree to where the girl would be able to see him. Yami hated to wake her as she look extremely tired but reached out and tapped her on the shoulder anyway.

She jumped awake and was about to yell when Yami quickly put his hand over her mouth. He gave her a pointed look and she nodded. Yami nodded once and then took his hand away and drew the dagger from his right boot. Yami motioned for her bonds. As she was about to move, Yugi warned though the mind link, \Yami. Guard at your ten o' clock. \

Yami turned towards his left and saw a guard. The girl saw the guard too and faked being asleep as Yami slid back behind the tree.

\The coast is clear but you might want to hurry up. \

/ Yami replied as he slipped back around after the guard cleared off. The girl showed Yami the rope around her hands and Yami cut the ties being careful not to cut her hands by accident. Once he had cut the bonds, she rubbed both of her chafed wrists. The girl looked at Yami and he motioned for her to follow him quickly.

Yami led her around the tree and behind the rocks and shrubs, he had hidden behind earlier and into the trees that stood further back. A rustling made them stop and look back towards the camp. Two horses and what looked like a mule quickly and quietly moved into the trees with them. The girl greeted them with a bright smile on her face as she began happily rubbing their noses.

He saw that the two horses still had their tack on and the mule was barely unpacked. Thinking quickly he tied the mule's lead with one of the lead of a dark horse that might have been black and then tied both of those to the saddle horn of a lighter colored horse with an obvious blaze on the forehead and nose and stockings. Yami motioned the little girl over he helped her to mount the light colored horse and then got on behind her. He grabbed the reins and nudged it into a walk heading deeper into the forest in the direction he had first come from.

He moved quicker that he did on foot but it was still slow going to make sure the horses did not get hurt. The girl fell asleep but never stayed asleep for long as the ride was a bit bumpy and there were occasionally sudden stops. The sun was beginning to rise when he saw the cliff face he had climbed down earlier.

Yami dismounted and turned slightly to hear behind him. He just barely picked up an echo of what might have been a yell. He looked at the horse carrying him and the girl and knew it would not be able to travel for too much longer and the other horse and mule were not doing much better.

As he was about to remount to find a way around the cliff, he caught sight of an opening in the cliff face. It was wide enough that the horses and mule could get through but it was not so large that it was obvious it was there. If it had not had been for the way the light was shining he would not have seen it at all. Yami led the horses and mule over to the opening and looked in.

The opening widened into a large cave further in, but there was not enough room to hide all of the steeds. As he was about to leave he just noticed a bit of a jump in the wall to the right of the opening. He let the horse's lead slip through his hand to grasp the very end of it and walked closer to investigate.

The jump in the wall turned out to be a tunnel. It was wide enough for the steeds to get through but one could barely see that it was there. Yami saw a rock sticking out from the wall and hooked the horse's lead on it before moving into the tunnel. There was a right turn at the end of the tunnel and it kept the light he could see at the end of the curve from illuminating the rest of the tunnel.

He moved into the light and the sight shocked him. On his left there, an obvious down tilt that led to a large hot spring that kept the cave room at a nice temperature. Above and slightly towards the right of the hot spring, there was a tree with exposed roots and it let in the light from the sunrise, which bounced of numerous crystal outcroppings that were around the edge of the room and hung from the high ceiling of the cave. In the middle of the cave, there was plenty of grass for the horses and mule and on his far right on a higher level than the grass was a large patch of moss on which he and the girl could sleep.

He went back outside to wake the girl so he could get the steeds in so they could rest. The girl woke easily and slid from saddle to land gently on her feet. He untied the leads of the others from the saddle horn of the horse that carried them so far and led them through the opening in the face of the cave and through the tunnel into the large sunlight cave room.

Yami took off his traveling cloak and set it down at the mossy area with his swords and rucksack. He went over to the horses, took off their gear, and unpacked the mule. In the mules packs he found three blankets with ties and a set of brushes for grooming horses. Yami quickly tended to the horses and mules and covered them with the blankets he had found in the mules packs.

He turned to head over to the mossy area and stopped smiling at the scene. The girl had been so tired she just curled up on the moss and fell into a, finally, restful sleep. Shaking his head, he took his cloak and laid it over her feet and legs to keep her from getting to cold before he grabbed another cloak from his bag to cover up himself.

He found a comfortable spot facing the entrance to the cave. He set his swords close by in he needed to grab them in a hurry, pulling the daggers out of his tunic and boot so he would not stab himself if he shifted. He laid them near the swords and set his bag a bit of ways behind him. Feeling safe enough he let himself fall into a light doze so he would be able to think clearly about what to do next.

ANs: Sorry it took so long getting this up. My mom kept me busy since I uploaded the last chapter and then school started. I have had to put away many work hours to make sure I am passing all the classes I need to.


End file.
